


Scary Love

by rottencloset



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: A dash of plot but mostly pwp, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Damian Wayne, Dark Jon, Degradation, Dubious consent shading to noncon, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Forced Incest, Humiliation, Justice Lords Universe, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencloset/pseuds/rottencloset
Summary: After another attempt to save their youngest, Jon gets tired of the family's interference.So he puts on a little show for them as discouragement.
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 255





	Scary Love

**Author's Note:**

> Look at tags for warnings. 
> 
> Don't like? Don't read.

Jon grabbed one of Damian’s plush cheeks and slapped it harshly. His lover tried to sob through a mouthful of cock, but only succeeded in having it slide in deeper, and he gagged. The dick had slipped further down, and the bulbous head prodded against the back of his throat, making his throat convulse wildly as precum gushed down it. When he tried to lift his head off of the thick shaft, Jon simply shoved his head down, hard. He could barely breathe as drool sloppily dripped out his mouth and down his chin as he was forcefully bobbed up and down, and slick, _filthy_ sounds faintly squelched out with each deep thrust.    
  
God, those noises.    
  
Damian’s throat sounded like a sloppy, dripping cunt as it greedily sucked in the pulsing erection, and Jon knew from experience that it felt like one too, especially because of the inviting way it would convulse when you slid in just right.    
  
Reaching down with one hand, the Kryptonian lazily teased around the head of his own erection, spreading around thick pre and slicking it up before he palmed it roughly, and groaned. He fucked his hand slowly as he watched Damian choke around the thick cock of his beloved older brother and smirked.    
  
It’d been pitifully easy to take down the batfamily; if anything, it had been more of a letdown than any sort of challenge. The only difficult part had been noticing anything was wrong. They’d trespassed on his property yet again in an effort to rescue Damian, and it was a close enough call (and annoying enough) that Jon had decided to make a point.    
  
It, Jon thought, had sunk in.    
  
All of them were gagged and bound, forcibly made to be silent as they watched the scene that Jon had concocted for them to watch. Showing his dominance and superiority over their tiny, insignificant lives by making Damian unknowingly deep-throat his brother had done its job and done it perfectly. If he had his way they would have been dead long ago, but his lover had begged so prettily for him to spare his family that he’d given in and let them live. Jon mildly regretted that decision, but he was a man of his word. Hence the, ah. Demonstration.    
  
Tears traced down his pretty tan skin from out of his blindfold, and he resisted the urge to lick them off. They tasted delicious, but Jon loved how they looked on him more.    
  
Reaching out with a thumb, he tenderly wiped one away and planted a kiss on the silky dark hair before leaning down to his ear and talking into it, low and dirty. “You’re insatiable, huh? You love having a big, fat cock in your mouth so much you just try and fit more in even though you’re _alllll_ stuffed...”    
  
He spanked him again, and smiled as he watched the tender flesh redden at the stimulation, before landing several more blows just to see the smaller man jolt forward and whine miserably even as the dick slid in deeper with a faint, suction-like sound.    
  
“Dami, I wish you could see how beautiful you are... you look like you were made to suck cock, god.” Damian growled and gurgled quietly around Nightwing’s prick, trying to draw back to respond, but he just laughed and steadily pressed him back down until his nose was nestled firmly in the man’s pubes. “Baby boy,” he cooed, “you don’t have to struggle. I know you want this.” When his lover refused to stop trying to wriggle back up off, he sighed, and pinched his nostrils shut and held him there until he could hear him begin to slip into unconsciousness from lack of oxygen. Right as he could tell he was about to go over the ledge, Jon roughly wrenched him off in one fell swoop, a disgustingly wet _schlck_ following the removal.    
  
Strings of pre-cum and drool hung thickly from his darling’s wet, throughly abused mouth to Richard’s dripping cock and hung there tantalizingly for a couple of seconds before the long lengths broke apart at the distance, landing messily on his lover’s golden skin. As he wheezed raggedly, Damian’s bruised, plush lips were apple-red shiny with spit and obscenely parted, making him look like the poster child of sex despite the painful sounding breaths he took in. The Kryptonian let him greedily suck in more air for a moment and (as he watched) resisted against the urge to fuck himself down deep into Dami’s gullet, force his cock in to the root around that delicious hole and claim him by cumming down his tight throat and making him swallow.    
  
Instead, he teasingly smeared the head of himself on Damian’s ruddy cheeks in a promise for what he would do once he had the time and intwined his fingers into the ebony hair, pulling tightly to use it as leverage as he rutted once against his whole face to stave off the worst of his controlled arousal. Shamelessly, he let out a short groan at the stimulation and held his lover in place at his crotch, forcing him to inhale through his thatch of hair and drool messily onto his balls.    
  
After a couple of seconds, he released his hold on him and led him to Richard’s half-soft erection and moved behind him, pushing him downward so that its head was cushioned on his plump lips, pre-cum glossing them gently at the stimulation. “C’mon, babybat. You want to suck at it so badly, wanna be filled up, I can tell. You’re so wet just from just giving a blowjob that you’re dripping.”    
  
Damian didn’t move.    
  
Feeling impatience stir in his gut, Jon pushed him forward a little bit and the head slipped in with a quiet, wet pop. He grinned, and murmured, “There we go, baby. Good boy.” Robin’s breath hitched, and he squirmed, flushing angrily at the name, but didn’t try and pull off again, instead slowly beginning to swallow it down. Reaching downward, he slid a finger down between his lover’s cheeks until he reached the base of a bulbous plug and pressed a dry thumb in, forcing the already filled hole to open up even more.    
  
Teasingly, Jon slid his finger around the rim before tugging it out, making a filthy sound as it was pried from the clenching muscles and swollen hole. Damian trembled in place and shook like a weak kitten when copious amounts of lube and cum oozed out of his newly open and sensitive asshole, inadvertently letting a high pitched mewl out around his stuffed mouth at the sensation.    
  
Carefully, he pried the plump cheeks apart to observe the mess and growled lowly at the sight.    
  
“Fuck, look at you... your ass is gaping wide just because of me. I did that. I broke you open and you took it so well.” He slipped a finger in easily and pumped in and out harshly before continuing. “Listen…” As he added another, a faint but repetitive  _ schlk schlk schlk _ came from where he was briskly fingering him. 

When he didn’t respond, the Kryptonian huffed. It wasn’t fun to do this if he couldn’t work Damian up from his words or body, couldn’t embarrass him and humiliate him. 

So he brought out the big guns. 

“It’s so loose and wet it’s basically a cunt.”    
  
Instantly, Damian froze. His hands slowly curled into fists and he stiffened at the cruel comment, refusing to submit to that kind of degradation.    
  
Jon grinned ferally, and used his free hand to fist at his damp curls, forcing his back to bow dramatically. Then, without preamble, he slid into that tight hole until he was balls deep with one quick thrust and kept on talking like he was entirely unaffected by the hot, slick passage surrounding him.    
  
“You’re kinda like sloppy cocksleeve despite your whining. Look at how easily I slide in... mhm, yeah, and the noises. Dami, your pussy is so wet and messy- it sounds almost like you’re really a little girl with your tiny hole.” He began to forcefully pound in and out, lewd slaps ringing throughout the air as their hips met harshly, and he dragged Damian closer to him by his hair so that he could reach as deep as possible.    
  
“It’s practically  _ drooling _ . At least your twat’s honest with how much it loves it. Do you like it when I fuck your pussy, babe? Because it sounds-“ Jon ground his hips before positioning back out with a  _ shluck  _ and rammed back in, plunging his cock in brutally- “like you do.”    
  
Sporadic, frantic clenching stopped him in his tracks as he was squeezed by that narrow passage and held in place, and he threw back his head and practically purred as he gyrated his hips slowly. When it didn’t relax, he wrestled himself free of the clinging muscles and forced himself into the too tight hole with a snarl, ignoring how he had to fuck into him several times to even fit in and then started an almost feral pace, his balls slapping against the vigalante’s rim with each pistion. 

  
“Oh,  _ Damian _ , your pussy’s so tight- ah, you’re so good to me, baby, ung, I’ll make it open, make it so it can’t help but take in my fat cock and then I’ll stretch it so much it  _ gapes _ . It’s so greedy and wet for someone so slutty. People didn’t treat you right, let you get all high and mighty when you’re just a dirty cumrag who’s only talent is being a sloppy  _ whore _ .”    
  
Jon felt the very beginnings of orgasm curl in his gut, and with a grunt sheathed himself into the warm flesh and placed his hands over Damian’s throat to use as leverage. “Princess, I’m gonna cum in your useless cunt, fill you up  _ real _ good-” And then he began to hump with reckless abandon, uncaring of how each brisk snap of his hips made Robin choke painfully on the dick in his mouth and swore, running his mouth as he tipped over the edge. “That’s right, baby boy, I’ll make sure you’re being used, you _c_ __u_ m bucket _ . It’s all you’re good for; servicing me, being my dirty bitch, my tight hole to abuse, my fucking _cocksleeve_ \- take it-”    
  
“ _ You were made for it.”  _

  
And with a grunt, he came, spurting thick, hot cum into the swollen hole while his eyes rolled. Faint, weak gagging sounds pulled him from the afterglow, and after a deliberate, powerful squeeze, Jon removed his iron tight grip from the column of his throat and let Damian up off the cock. Cum was crusted on the corners of his lips and ran down his chin, and the Kryptonian moaned as he realized his Robin was all fucked out and filled up at both ends.    
  
He swiped the drool off of his own mouth and stepped away, a torrent of fluids dripping down Damian’s tender inner thigh from his empty, well-used ass. Humming happily, Job made direct eye contact with all of the members of the bat family one by one and smiled beatifically.    
  
That had been good.    
  
The only thing he really regretted about this whole thing was how sulky Damian would be once he was all cleaned up. He’d probably drone on and one about how he’d betrayed his ‘trust’, and how it had been ‘nonconsensual’. But he would forgive him. He always did.    
  
And that’s why Jon loved him so much.    
  



End file.
